Adios dulcinea mi amor
by Noraneko29
Summary: Dejaré de verte crecer me marcho a vivir donde habita el olvido intentaré buscar otro camino, otro amor y no sé si me perderé o me encontraré me siento tan solo... pero venciendo iré en busca de todo lo que no te di Adiós mi vida, me voy me debo marchar viviré en tus recuerdos jamás te olvidaré adiós Dulcinea, mi amor


_**yo: HOLA MIS NEKOS SOY NORANEKO CON UN HERMOSO ONE SHOT DE ATTACK ON TITAN! espero que no me maten por no actualizar pero hoy lo hago por que mis compañeros de equipo y yo entramos en una guerra de ships y despues les contare **_

_**lubiam: si y nuestra pareja fue levihan!-**_

_**mirelle: si!- saca varios letreros con imagenes levihan y mi novio apoyandola**_

_**diego: bueno que ya inicie!-**_

_**yo:espera deja hacer las advertencias ya que esto tiene un spoiler y si no lees el manga creme que te desmayaras al leerlo bueno espero que les guste corre camara!-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"ATTACK ON TITAN NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO OCUPO LOS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
POV LEVI**_

Recuerdo escuchar un fuerte ruido y al voltear me di cuenta que zeke empezo a gritar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el exploto la lanza trueno en de su cuerpo, despues todo fue borroso...

cuando desperte vi al los soldados y a hange y vi algo que me perturbo ella estaba al lado de mi cuerpo pero yo no estaba en el me quede petrificado, despues senti un fuerte enpujon y vi toda mi vida correr en segundos, y vi a mi madre mi tio kenny mis amigos y a ella que siempre estuvo conmigo.. me di cuenta que yo la amaba y que mi corazon latia con fuerza...

En ese momento me arrepenti por que me di que extrañaria esos paseos a caballo donde competiamos por ver quien era mejor, y el ver su hermosa sonrisa reflejada por la luz del hermoso atradecer, eso hacia que mi corazon diera un vuelco y pudiera sentir de nuevo

Ya no podria verla nunca mas ni tomar su mano de manera accidental. De momento mis lagrimas caían, yo no acostumbraba a llorar pero ya no pude contener mas mis sentimientos ante el hecho que ya no veria sus hermosos ojos color otoño y su sonrisa de angel, tampoco veria esa rebelde melena castañorojiza alborotarse con el viento de verano.

Ahora se que solo sere un recuerdo que se iria pronto al olvido y aun asi esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien que la hiciera sonrieir y que fuer mas valiente que yo y le dijera lo mucho que la ama... solo fui un cobarde por que en mis intentos de decirle cuanto la amaba el miedo me hacia retrocerder y hacer que cayera en un abismo de soledad y el faro de esperanza que habia se apagaba hasta quedarme sin luz...

Habia pasado mucho tiempo y aun estaba atrapado en este mundo talvez esperaba el dia en que ella dejara su vida y fuera conmigo. En mi mente escuchaba los lamentos de mi alma al no poder decirle adios. Me di cuenta que yo solo habia nacido con el proposito de luchar pero me encontre con un hermoso error del cual no me arrepentia de haberme enamorado de ella, y aunque le pedi a la vida que me dejara vivir a su lado no me dejaron quedarme para cuidarla...

Ella mas que esa hermosa sonrisa grabado en mi mente... ella se se habia quedado grabada en mi alma, todos los momentos que pase con ella y el dulce aroma de su piel, que me recordaba al dulce aroma de los lirios...

Se que ella ya no podia verme, y apesar de que la veia ya no era lo mismo, ahra ella debia buscar su propio camino y yo debia buscar el camino hacia la paz pero me sentia tan solo y me arrepentia que hubira deseado ir hasta el mismo infierno y buscar todos los besos y abrazos que nunca le di...

Volvi a llorar y entre mi llanto recorde un dia que nunca olvidare, el dia en que nuestro comandante murio al anochecer cuando todos dormian oi que lloraba y no sabia que hacer...

**"flash back "**

**-hange- la vi llorando y me preocupe por ella aun que mi cara no se lo hizo notar-¿estas bien que suced.?- no pude acabar ya que ella rompio en llanto y me abrazo con una fuerza parecia una niña pequeña me queria separar cuando note que me apretaba con mas fuerza**

**-POR FAVOR LEVI NO ME DEJES SOLA- al oirla solo la abraze y nos sentamos en el suelo ella se quedo recargada en mi pecho yo no queria dejarla ir... y fue cuando ella me dijo**

**-nunca me dejes levi...- solo acaricie su cabello y no la deje ir**

**"flash back end"**

Entendia que todo pasaba por una razon muy poderoza y que apesar de que pasaria al olvido, me llevaria la intriga si ella de verdad me hubiera correspondido, y si hubiesemos sido felices juntos...

.

.

.

.

Habia pasado un tiempo de mi muerte y todo estaba en calma despues de la guerra con Marley, como era su costumbre ella visitaba mi tumba y lloraba de rodillas, yo al verla la abraze sabia que ella no podia sentirme ni escucharme pero sabia que podia despedirme en mi mente.

-No sabes lo mucho que te ame hange y que hubiera dado mi alma por poder estar a tu lado mas tiempo, y poer besarte pero se que no me olvidaras por que sabes que siempre foermare parte de mis recuerdos-

el viento se llevo mis pensamientos, sabia que nunca podria olvidarla y si el destino nos volvia a reunir la abrazaria, por que apesar de todo seguia siendo un niño pequeño que se quedo solo, deposite un beso en su mejilla y sonrei...

-Adios hange siempre te esperare y nunca te lo dije pero te amo con todo el corazon Adios mi bella Dulcinea mi primer y unico amor-

camine sin mas sabia que ya podia descanzar sabiendo que ella estaria bien hange estaba aun inmovil pero su rostro dibujo una sonrisa.

-Yo tambien te amo Levi... y algun dia estaremos juntos- ella apreto una foto de mi corazon dio un vuelco ella hizo que por fin descanzara mis labios solo soltaron unas ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer

_**-Adios dulcinea mi amor-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**lubiam: ok ok hoy si te pasaste por que mataste a levi!-**_

_**yo:no me culpen el manga me dio una idea**_

_**diego: me gusto pero aun quiero la continuacion-**_

_**Mirelle: si yo tambien- hablaba mientras lloraba a mares**_

_**yo: se que ahora si los hice llorar espero que les guste y que nos apoyen en esta guerra de parte de mis compañeros espero que es haya gustado y si creian que este era el final pues no dentro de poco lanzare otro one-shot levihan pero esta vez sera turno de hange bueno me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!-**_

_**mis compañeros; Sayonara!**_


End file.
